You Can Let Go
by LeilaKayy
Summary: Moments in Bella's life shared between her and Charlie.


**So this is the first fanfic that I have ever published anywhere, I can admit that the thought scares me a bit.**

**Disclaimer: While I wish I did own Twilight I don't. All ownership belongs to Stephanie Meyer. **

* * *

_Wind blowin' on my face sidewalk flyin' beneath my bike  
A five year-old's first taste of what freedom's really like  
He was runnin' right beside me his hand holdin' on the seat  
I took a deep breath and hollered as I headed for the street_

"I'm ready Daddy!" the five year old little girl said.

"Are you sure sweetheart?" the father asked.

"Yes Daddy, I'm ready. Let's go!"

"Okay, let's go outside."

Both father and daughter walked outside into the summer heat. The little girl, Bella Swan, ran over to her awaiting bike, her pigtails bouncing in the breeze. With her helmet, elbowpads, and kneepads on she swung her leg over the side of the purple sparkling bicycle, training wheels newly removed. Her father, Charlie Swan, came behind her and grabbed onto the seat.

"Okay Bells, when you're ready start peddling," he said with a smile.

"Okay," Bella exclaimed looking up at her dad with a huge grin.

Bella started peedling and the both started down the street. The sidewalk flying beneath their feet. After they passed two driveways Bella decided she was ready to do it herself.

"You can let go now Daddy!" she hollered.

Though he was reluctant, Charlie let go of the seat and watched his baby girl ride down the street. After getting half down the street Bella tipped over into a neighbor's yard laughing. She watched as her daddy came running over a big smile on his face.

_You can let go now, Daddy you can let go  
Oh, I think I'm ready to do this on my own  
It's still a little bit scary but I want you to know  
I'll be ok now, Daddy you can let go_

* * *

_I was standin' at the altar between the two loves of my life  
To one I've been a daughter to one I soon would be a wife  
When the preacher asked, 'Who gives this woman?'  
Daddy's eyes filled up with tears he kept holdin' tightly to my arm  
'Till I whispered in his ear_

Bella stood at the front of the altar in her white dress standing between her father and soon-to-be husband, Edward. With tears in her eyes she thought about all the times she had with her daddy growing up. With a smile she listening as the preacher asked 'who gives this woman?' Bella watched as her father's eyes filled up with tears.

"I do," Charlie smiled through tears.

He held onto his only child and daughter's arm tightly not wanting to let her go.

"I love you," Bella whispered.

"I love you too baby girl," he said back.

"You can let go now Daddy," Bella said in his ear.

Charlie smiled and went to seat in the front pew. He sat and watched his little girl get married to the man she loved.

_You can let go now, Daddy you can let go  
Oh, I think I'm ready to do this on my own  
It's still a little bit scary but I want you to know  
I'll be ok now, Daddy you can let go_

* * *

_It was killin' me to see the strongest man I ever knew  
Wastin' away to nothin' in that hospital room  
'You know he's only hangin' on for you'  
That's what the night nurse said  
My voice and heart were breakin'  
As I crawled up in his bed, and said _

Bella ran down the hospital hallway to room 548. As she neared the room that she knew her father was in she slowed before stopping. Her husband of 20 years stood behind her with a hand on her back. Bella saw the strongest man she ever knew laying the that hospital bed wasting to nothing. A nurse came up and stood beside her looking through the window as well.

"He's been hanging on for you this whole time," she said. "He wasn't going to let go until he knew you were here."

With every step Bella took into the room her heart broke more. Through a cracked voice she laid on the bed with her father and spoke to him.

"I'm here. You can let go now Daddy."

Almost instantly the machine flatlined. Bella laid there and cried holding onto her Daddy's arm.

_You can let go now, Daddy you can let go  
Oh, I think I'm ready to do this on my own  
It's still a little bit scary but I want you to know  
I'll be ok now, Daddy you can let go._


End file.
